


The High School's ghost

by NatalieWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieWinchester/pseuds/NatalieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody, a 16 year old girl who died long ago haunts the hallways of an abandoned school. This is until the school gets renovated, and millions of kids start to invade those very hallways. One of the students at this school named Wesley, the only living human who can see her, catches her eye, and she quickly falls in love with him. She then finds out that he's as lonely and abandoned as she is; and they both have been the victim of the same cruelty: Parental abuse. This story follows Melody and Wesley, a ghost and a living person falling deeply in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll be continuing this story, it doesn't look like it's having much success and it doesn't look like many of you like it- so I won't be posting for a while, but who knows I might change my mind.

It was a lonely world. Everywhere was lonely, even if there were hundreds of people walking around. A room full of people would be considered lonely. It was so very lonely and empty. No one could ever see or hear you, and you'd shout- yell; but no one would hear. It would cripple your insides until you were mentally ill. It wasn't a reason to be admitted into an asylum or to seek out psychiatric help- it was just the world trying to tell you to stop trying. Once you had figured that out, it wasn't all so insane rendering after all. It was just you, one lonely spirit walking amongst the living.

Day after day, sitting around in abandoned school hallways was the way she spent the first ten years as a spirit. She decided to never want to see living things ever again. It was because they were living; _humans_. It was the fact that they could hear their heart beating, feel the blood pumping through their bodies- feel alive. They could feel emotions; love, hatred, jealousy, compassion, loneliness, happiness. They could still know how it felt like to be embraced by a loved one, to feel loved. They could live; get to see another beautiful sunny day every morning. Get to walk down the aisle, teary eyed and bouquets clutched in their hands. Get to name their first child, and hold it in their arms for the first time. To grow old, surrounded by ten grandchildren and their laughter and happiness. And die. Die from old age, and have a beautiful funeral where people would cry and really mean it. To be a rested spirit, and to be able look back on life and feel satisfied that they lived it to the fullest without a single regret.  
That was why she refused to see another living soul. Instead, she searched through every state, every town- until she found the place. It was old, and looked like it had been abandoned for years- just like she had been. But really, there was a time, so far back that no one can remember now, when countless high schoolers would walk- or run- up and down those halls. And teachers would constantly tell them off for running, warning them that one day they could slip and fall. And bullies would antagonise that poor girl who wore glasses and spent her time reading her favourite books; and somehow, in a twisted kind of way, that was considered bullying worthy. And of course, let's not forget the tall, hunky teenagers who'd whistle at the girl who'd walk past them in a mini skirt. But it was all part of the supposed 'best years of your life'. And parents would always tell their kids that one day, they'd look back on those few years, and cherish those good memories. Unfortunately for Melody, that wasn't the case.  
She'd sit, like an abandoned puppy in a pet shop's window. It was quiet and dark and lonely. But it wasn't _always_ quiet or lonely, because she'd sometimes be able to hear the echos of chattering and laughter of the kids whom were once roaming these hallways so long ago. And this made her happy. Because, she didn't feel so alone. They weren't technically there- just like her, _but they were_. Their presences were there, and that was enough company for her.  
That was until about seven years later. Seven years of sitting down in abandoned school hallway, listening to the non-existent children, and all alone. It was all about to drastically change.

One morning, the group of about thirty men, dressed in yellow and grey fluorescent jackets, pushed open the rusty old doors of the school. It had been about twenty years since someone had padlocked those doors shut, thinking they'd never be opened again. That's what Melody had thought as well.  
And then they worked. They worked long, long days. Melody watched them as they replaced every locker in the hallway- which was like home to her now. She did _not_ enjoy watching strangers pull apart what was considered home to her. But they did what they had to do, sweeping up the floor, fixing the flickering lights in the hall, repainting the walls, revamping the classrooms; it was good as new when september finally rolled in.  
And that's when the millions of school kids turned up. It looked just like back in its heyday- constantly buzzing with life, and living humans were perpetually around her.  
Instead of leaving, and finding another abandoned school- she decided to stay. She didn't like staying- she _hated_ staying. But she had a good reason to do so.  
She had first noticed him on a warm summer's friday afternoon. The classes had ended, and the school had been now deserted. He looked upset, and tired; like it was one of the worst days of his life. He sat at the foot of the same locker which she had for the past ten years, his face shielded by his hands.  
She didn't dare approach him, she didn't think it was right to stall on him like she was.  
So, she quickly slipped out from the corner of the hallway, and walked away from him.  
"H-hello?"  
The sharpness and crystal like sound of his voice brought her feet to a standstill. She froze to the ground, and remained still till he spoke again,  
"Uhm-…" He was now approaching her from behind at quick speed, "s'cuze me?"  
She didn't turn around. She didn't want to believe he was actually talking to her. It _wasn't_ possible. After seventeen years of complete isolation from the human world, and utter loneliness, she had finally found hope in this empty world. And she definitely wasn't ready to believe that.  
"Uh- hi," His fingers brushed against her pale, and icy cold skin. She couldn't even begin to explain how much she missed that; the simple but beautiful human contact, "d-d'you have a-"  
She tilted her head, just slightly- enough for him to know that she was aware he was there. That was when she turned around.

Her appearance frightened him. It didn't frighten him the same way as seeing a monster would, though. He was frightened _for_ her. He was scared to know how and why she had become to look like she did. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but think how utterly beautiful she was. Forgetting her pale skin, and the black circles beneath her eyes; she was a beautiful girl. Her blonde hair, which could almost be considered a very light shade of brown, fell to her shoulders like a wave of warm hot chocolate in a white mug. Her eyes were the most intriguing colour- so intriguing, he couldn't quite put his finger on which colour they actually were. The outer circle of the iris was of a deep ocean blue, which then diluted into a seaweed green, finally merging into a light turquoise colour, which was encircled of a brown chestnut colour. They stared into his deep green eyes; but it felt like she was staring right through him, and down to his very soul. This uncomfortable sensation sent chills down his spine, rendering him, once again, to frightened.  
"I-i'm sorry-" She muttered, her lips trembling, "I'm _so_ sorry,"  
She turned her back to him, and ran off, bare feet padding against the hallway's floor. She left him, standing alone and confused. Sighing, he went to sit back down where he had before, and rested his head against the locker behind him.

It had been about ten minutes since his encounter with the girl. He couldn't take his mind off her- and she couldn't either. He was still sitting there when she decided to peer over the corner of the hallway. Not having communicated with any living person for seventeen years had its consequences; and she found it extremely hard to converse with anybody. That wasn't entirely why she ran off like she had back there; it was because she was a ghost, and he could see her. For all she knew, that was in every way impossible. Ghosts can see each other; but never had that happened, that a human could perceive the dead. It was also the fact that she was attracted to him. She had been for quite a while for now, but she never admitted it to herself till she was right there in front of him. Something about him was just so entirely different to anyone else, it's what made him special. And no matter how much she tried, she couldn't shake that feeling off.

She took the corner of the hallway and stood before him. He didn't move, but remained like he was; his hands cupped around his face, shaking his head from time to time.  
She cleared her throat to make her presence known. He lifted his head up, revealing a couple of distinct tear streaks down his flushed cheeks. She couldn't help to think that she was the one who caused his tears, and she felt terrible about it until he said, "I-I'm sorry-" He wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. He looked back up at her, flashing a smile in her direction.  
"You were looking for this?" In her hand was a tablet smartphone, which actually belonged to him.  
"Y-you found it?!" He exclaimed, getting up on his feet, "Where was it?"  
"I -uh,- I saw that jerk take it from you earlier on when- uh," She paused, before continuing, "when he was annoying y-you,"  
He simply nodded, bringing his eyes down to the ground as he remembered the day's events. As he did so, his jacket drooped off his shoulder, revealing numerous bruises and scares down the length of his neck.  
"Here-" She slowly approached him, and as she did, more scars and bruises were becoming noticeable. Not only on his neck, but also on his arms and a few on his face. It looked as if he had been badly beaten up. Her heart sunk when it dawned on her that she knew those scars like old friends.  
She placed the phone in his frail hands, and sat by him. She felt safe and comforted sitting where they were; after all, she had spent seventeen years in the same spot.  
"Th-thanks," He smiled, making two dimples appear on either of his cheeks, "I'm Wesley,"  
"I'm Melody," She replied, smiling back at him.  
There was a silence where both of them said nothing. She, listened to his heart beating, whilst he, gazed into space like he was about to zone out.  
Melody knew something was on his mind. After seventeen years of observing and scrutinising human life, she was at ease to tell. She just wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject.  
"Wasn't class supposed to finish like an hour ago?" She broke the silence, her voice echoing through the empty hall.  
"Yeah, I know- we really shouldn't be here, right?" Although it could have seemed like he meant it as a question, but it wasn't intended on being one, so Melody said nothing. "What are you doing here, anyways?" He asked, bringing his eyes up to hers.  
"I-uh…" She swallowed hardly, not quite sure how to reply to this one, "I'm not quite ready to go home-"  
He simply nodded, and brought his eyes back down. She was about to ask him the same question, but before she could he said, "Yeah, me neither…I don't _want_ to go home"  
"Me neither…" She muttered under her breath, looking down to her cuts and bruises which still remained on her skin after all this time.  
"Look- Melody, I better go," He let out a deep sigh after saying this. It wasn't just any ordinary sigh like a father would let out when he had to clean up the mess his child left; it was a sigh which hid dread behind it. He was dreading to go home. He'd rather go anywhere else than back there. And it was that easy to tell, because she had once gone through the exact same thing.  
"Will you be back tomorrow?" She asked, standing up with him.  
"I will," He smiled, nervously scratching the back of his head, "which class do you have first?"  
"I -uh…" She hesitated on what to say next; of course she had no classes to attend to- she was dead, "look- can we just meet up here at the same time, tomorrow?"  
He simply nodded, and then smiled one last time before walking down the hall which she had ran down in fright a little earlier. Melody stood still, watching him walk right down the length of the hall, till he pushed the two doors open; and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2:

The whole night spent sitting alone in the dark hallway, she was impatiently waiting for the sun to finally rise and for the high schoolers to come flooding through those two doors at the end of the hall. 

And when that time finally came, she was overcome with contentment. Seeing Wesley walk down the hall and up to his locker, filled her with such joy, such happiness, and this exuberance was so unknown to her now. Sadness and desperation was all she had known for the sixteen years of her short life; but feeling this happy had really been out of the question till today. This joy quickly disappeared when she noticed the state in which he was in. A big gash had appeared on his forehead, along with a couple of new bruises and scars scattered around his face. He had been beaten again- and this time it was even worse than before. Beaten by _whom_ , though; that's what she wondered. She dreaded to think of anyone who could ever do this to him- and who could be the reason of such cruel actions. She couldn't help but think, no matter how much she didn't want to, that he may be a victim of the same cruelty she had. She was incapable of wrapping her mind around it, though- the fact that maybe - _just maybe_ \- his parents could be the issue here. They could also be the reason why he always found himself with no one else but himself. 

As the day went by, she watched from afar as she made sure she kept a safe distance from him. Indeed he was constantly alone. Melody knew how that felt too; the loneliness eating from the inside out; it was like wanting to be loved, and wanting to be left alone at the same time. Letting someone in was always a mistake; because they'd be shut out as quickly as they'd be let in; so the only person left was yourself. Ending up with only just yourself wasn't necessarily a good thing when you happened to have self loathe issues. 

The day finally came into an anticipated close to both Wesley and Melody. He had just come out of history class, after which he retreated to the hallway back to the same spot as the previous day. After a good twenty minutes, once every single high schooler had left, he was finally alone. And sure enough, after a few minutes- quickly but very silently, Melody was sitting by his side. 

"Wesley…" She whispered so inaudibly, she was surprised he had heard her. 

"Melody-" 

"-what happened?" She didn't let him say anything more, when she noticed just how many bruises and scars he had across his face and the surface of any visible skin.

"Oh- that?" He looked shyly down to the ground, "I uh- slipped and fell on some glass,"

Melody obviously didn't believe a word of this. But she didn't say anything- and simply nodded. 

"W-what about you, Melody?" He asked, lifting his eyes back up to hers.

"What about me?"

"You're hurt-" He gently brushed his finger tips along the cuts and wounds along her arms.

"It's my dad-" She swallowed hardly, feeling her fingers start to tremble, fearful that he may still be around to hear her, "he used to beat me up,"

The way she said those five simple words, which structured such a sentence, was terrifying. The way she had kept that to herself, not breathed a word to any other soul was heart wrenching to Wesley. There was only a certain amount of pain a person can take, and she had definitely surpassed it. And to Melody, even after seventeen years of being dead, she continued to live in constant fear that her father might find her again; and threaten her with that glass plate which he hurled at her face the same night she died. 

" _Used_ to?" His voice shook a little, still in shock from what she had just revealed to a complete stranger, who happened to be Wesley, whom happened to suffer from the same tormenting issue. 

"Yeah, he passed away-" Melody loathed lying. She really did. But she knew better to open up to a stranger, no matter how handsome he was. After all, the first rule of being a victim of parental abuse, was to never let anyone in on it; so she stuck to it. 

"I-I'm sorry to hear that," He mumbled, even though he knew that it was probably a massive weight taken off Melody's shoulders when he died. Because it was just like that. Getting up beaten by your own parent screwed with your mind in every way possible, there was no way to get over something like that. And the worst part was the loathe you felt towards your parent. The person who had once welcomed you into this world, was now beating you of it. It was terrifying. How your hate could completely surpass the love you once had for them.

There was silence between them. But they were both comfortable with it. It took every fibre in Wesley's body not to let his guard down and confide her his deepest secrets. But- it was wrong to do so. He wasn't going to make her live his nightmare, nor share it with her, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Wesley…?" Melody broke the silence, "can I show you something?"

If she was going to attempt to be a friend to Wesley and help him out, she had to make him believe that she was a ghost. She had no idea how he was going to take it, but it would be worth it in the end whatever the outcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Melody had heard of this somewhere; she couldn't quite remember where though. It was sort of a common thing to know as a ghost, although she didn't have concrete proof that it actually worked. But, since it was the only way to make Wesley believe her, it was worth a shot. 

Wesley had hesitated at first, but ended up accepting to see whatever it was which Melody desperately wanted to show him; and followed her down the hallway till they had reached the girl's restroom.

"What are we doing here?" He asked, as he watched her push the door open to a rather grubby and rundown looking bathroom.

"You'll see- just come in," 

Wesley, confused, remained standing at the entrance of the restroom until she gestured for him to come forward once again, "Well...? What are you waiting for?"

Wesley entered the room, "Look into the mirror," she muttered, walking by his side as they both made their way towards the row of them plastered across the tiled wall. As they both did so- that's when she knew it worked. It's well known that mirrors reflect the person you truly are. They see past your appearance and flaws, and reflect your personality; _your very soul_. Meaning when Melody stood in front of one, she couldn't be seen because there was nothing there to reflect. And as she stood by Wesley's side, his reflection was staring back at him, whereas hers was nowhere to be seen. 

He actually stood still and motionless for quite a while, saying nothing. He stared back at the brown hair and blue eyed person in the mirror, giving his appearance a good look over; before glancing over to Melody's non-existent reflection. 

Wesley didn't run, nor did he show any sign of fear. Instead, he stood still, bewildered and exhilarated all at once. He turned his head to where Melody stood; and then back to his reflection in the mirror, where he stood alone. 

"How-…" He uttered, followed by a few other inaudible words which were quickly interrupted by a wide grin spread across his scarred and injured face. It was so relieving to know that he wasn't frightened nor intimated by this strange phenomena- but the complete opposite. But of course he wasn't afraid-  why, he had seen _so_ much worse; things people wouldn't even dream up about in their nightmares. It was almost like he was immune now; like nothing would scare him anymore. His childhood fear of the dark had long passed now; but the fear he lived in everyday was so intense and overwhelming that it became a part of him. Wherever he went, it went with him. And that was the painstakingly saddening part of the whole thing; he couldn't ever escape from it.

"I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't know how," Melody finally spoke, bearing a weak and almost forced smile on her face. 

"Tell me what?" He took his eyes off the mirror, and turned around to face her. 

"Wesley," She let out a deep, meaningful sigh, "promise me you won't say a word?"

Aware that she was what you would call insane to put her faith in this guy she had just met a day ago; but a feeling in her gut was telling that it was okay to do so. After all, he was just as broken as she was. And as she was a ghost of a deadbeat girl who dealt with too many trust issues; and whom up to this point, had never trusted someone as much as she trusted Wesley. Now if if that was somewhat wrong, then she most definitely didn't want to be right. 

"Y-yes," He muttered, "I promise," Wesley didn't like promising anything to anyone. He thought it pointless and stupid. Promises were what mostly kept people going in life; always counting on one of another. One simple word seals so many things, so many people's lives- it even appears in wedding vows sealing the love between bride and groom. It was ridiculous to put so much faith in one single word. And to Wesley, 'promise' was a big word which he wasn't familiar with and he wasn't entirely ready to experiment with it.

"Will you believe me," She paused to take a deep breath- so deep that if it had been any deeper she'd have most probably pierced her lungs, "if I told you that I was a- uh, a ghost?"

 

Recklessness was probably one of Melody's worst personality traits; it always got her into some kind of trouble. This trait seemed to remain even during her afterlife; and she _really_ wished it hadn't- because it had intervened right at the wrong moment, and she was now positively sure to have blown the chance of anything happening between herself and Wesley.

Poor guy- no matter how much he had been through; the suffering from hyper vigilance like a never-ending panic attack, the overwhelming and tormenting feeling of constant fear and anxiety, amongst the countless other psychological disorders; he had seen, felt and experienced it all. Being told by a girl he'd barely just met that she's a damn ghost was all kinds of crazy- but in all honesty, it wasn't anything new to him. 

This didn't scare him, though. It just triggered a unpleasant memory from his past which he had buried so deep down, he was surprised to still be able to remember that night. 

It was the night his mother died; probably one of the best nights of his life. He got to earn his last beating from his drunken mother, whom then got herself killed on the road a little later. He was young- _way_ too young back then. He'd use the excuse of his young age too many times to convince himself that he hadn't actually seen what he seemed to believe he saw. Growing older, he had the courage to step out of his comfort zone and face the reality that he had most probably seen his mother's ghost in his bedroom that very same night. And from then on, aged of about only six, he had enough of anything to do with ghosts to last him a lifetime.

"Stay away from me-" He finally retorted after a long silence, "I'm sorry Melody, but you have to stay away from me,"

He would have rather said anything else than this, he _really_ did. He liked Melody, she seemed like a nice girl and she was broken and sad inside, just like he was. But just thinking how wrong it was for her to still be here; nature wasn't supposed to work like that. And it would be wrong and more or less disturbing to befriend a dead girl no matter how friendly and kind she was. He had had enough of ghosts after the ordeal with his mother, and wasn't ready to live with that memory every time he was with Melody.   

His heart did indeed sink when he watched her; he could almost hear her heart shatter into pieces, and her expression of utter devastation painted on her face was what broke his _own_ heart. He really felt awful- _terrible_ ; which was why he left the bathroom shortly after that, exited the school; leaving Melody once again, alone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Wesley hadn't been at school for two days now. Melody had not seen him nor heard anything from him; which worried her immensely. She dreaded to think what could have happened to him; he could very well be seriously injured or maybe he had run away from home and decided not to return to his normal life. Either way, she wanted to see him again; she _needed_ to. 

Yes- she wanted to see him again, but definitely not in that state though. 

It was late the evening of the second day he'd been absent. It had been raining a whole lot throughout the day, and the temperatures weren't going higher than ten degrees celsius- which was particularly cold for Arkansas. Melody had sat in the same spot in the hallway; motionless, for the past two days. It really had been an awful ordeal for her; not knowing whether her friend was okay, or even knowing how he was doing. 

And she couldn't even begin to explain how reassuring it felt when noticing Wesley standing before her at the end of the dark hallway. 

"Wesley-" She was on her feet and running towards him before he could even acknowledge it. He was so glad and relieved to see her; and at this point, he was ready to overcome the fact that she was a ghost- _she_ was willing to be a friend to him and really, that was what mattered the most. 

Unfortunately, this moment of pure euphoria was soon over for Melody when she began to approach him. In fact, it was hard to tell if it had been the rain or if he had been crying; but the tears streaking his face were so visible now- she was positive he had shed a few tears. But it was at the sight of his face which really horrified her. His right eye was encircled by a black, almost blue circle- presuming it would require a lot of strength to mark a black eye like _that_. His cheeks were not only tear stricken; but they had also turned an unnatural red which pained her to even look at them.

It now made perfect sense to her; why he hadn't turned up for the past two days- he had been beaten so badly; so very hurt and pain stricken, up to the point of not being able to attend school. It was _that_ bad. She was aware of how it felt though; she had gone through the exact same thing- the only difference between both of their experiences was that Melody had tragically died from hers. Because in the whole, being a victim of parental abuse entirely convinced you that death is the only escape, which was why the fact that she was dead didn't disappoint Melody in the slightest. Don't get her wrong, she missed being human- being alive; she really did, but she'd rather be dead than be alive and being continuously beaten by her father any day. 

But at the end of the day, to both Wesley and Melody, meeting one another was something to hold onto for each of them, until they were capable to get back up on their own two feet again. 

"Wh-what happened?" She stuttered, lost for words, and utterly overwhelmed with pain and sadness seeing him in the state in which he was in.

"M-my dad he-"  was all he had to mutter for Melody to wrap both her arms lovingly around him. This, to any onlooker, would have looked like a simple hug exchanged between two good friends. On the other hand, to Wesley and Melody this embrace meant absolutely everything and anything to them. One simple hug was enough for them both to know that they were in safe hands as long as they had each other- and no matter what life would throw at them, and what they'd go through; they'd always have someone there, someone who'd be ready to greet them with open arms. And in that short, happy moment, they finally felt happy,-they had finally found a reason to live. 

"Wesley- this is awful..." She brushed her finger tips across his cheeks, feeling the dampness left on his skin by the numerous tears. 

Melody then suddenly said, "Come with me-"after taking his cold but wet hand in hers, "just come,"

Wesley didn't really have any choice but to tag along to wherever she was taking him. Melody walked him down the hall, and turned to the left where the school nurse's office was. There, she stopped in front of the office locked door, and turned to Wesley: 

"Wait here- I'll be back in a second," He nodded, watching her take a few steps forward before walking straight into the wall, and going right through it, entering the office with ease. Barely a second later, after a quick clicking sound, the door swung open, "Come on in," 

Wesley took a few cautious steps forward into the room which he'd never been in before. 

"If you sit back there- " Melody pointed to a chair which stood by the desk, "I just need to get you-" her words trailed off as she rummaged through numerous draws and cupboards, desperately trying to find something or another. 

As for Wesley, he did as he was told, (as he always did); and went to sit in the chair by the desk, waiting for Melody to be with him again.

"Here-" she kneeled down by him, and gently placed an ice pack on that painful looking black eye of his, " hold this there for just a second-" 

"Melody, I'm fine, you really don't-"

"You're nowhere near fine, Wesley- just let me help you," 

And so he did. After all, he had no one else to go to apart from her; and he couldn't help but admit that that ice pack felt really good against the throbbing, swollen skin around his eye. 

She then proceeded to pad a wet cloth around his face to clean all his cuts and wounds.  Poor Wesley could barely even speak due to the large bleeding cut in his bottom lip; but to Melody, his eyes really had to take the biscuit. She noticed this when she was dabbing that cloth around; the way his eyes would look into hers, and no matter how bloodshot and red they may be, they still managed to gleam and shimmer whenever they were on Melody. His dark brown coloured hair which had always looked so neat, tidy and well kept, was now stained with red blood patches here and there. But thankfully, with Melody's skill full and steady hands, he was back in shape in no time. 

"Where did you learn how to do all of this?" He asked, as he watched Melody wrap up his wrist in a bandage, covering up all the nasty scars. 

"I had to patch myself up ever since I was 7- I guess I'm just used to it" 

"Since you were _seven_? " He asked, half shocked, half expecting it. His beatings started 'round when he was eleven; and even at that age it was so very traumatising. He couldn't even begin to think how absolutely terrible it must have been for Melody. 

"Yep, ever since my dad was into alcohol," she sighed, feeling a slight shudder as the terrifying memories came back to her.

It wasn't right to think it- but Wesley wanted to know more. He wanted to listen to her tell the scary tale of her life; she was such a fascinating person and was _so_ much more than meets the eye. 

Melody tied a few more bandages around his arm and fingers, before she brought her head up to look at him, "Come with me," was all she said as she took hold of his hand once again, and led him out of the room, down into the hallway. 

"Wh-where are we going?" Wesley asked, as Melody paced down the hallway without saying a word.

"We're going to get ourselves some coffee, and then I'll tell you all about it,"

"But about what?"

"About my life, dumbass" 

Wesley felt slightly uncomfortable knowing that whatever he felt could be sensed by Melody, and he guessed she must have known how much he wanted to know about her. He really hoped she wasn't taking this in a 'creepy' kind of way- but just in a simple and friendly way. Curious was one of his main personality traits, and he couldn't help but to fascinate over a person like Melody who would have such a compelling story to tell. 

"Wesley, I know-" she smiled a little, "-you want to know the story behind the creepy ghost girl who roams school hallways," she took a few more steps forward till she reached the coffee machine, "and I'm ready to recount it"

Once both geared up with their coffees, and a large blanket (which Melody found in the lost and found); they retreated back to the hallway. Melody then proceeded to let him in on one of her biggest secrets; her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Melody didn't have the heart to wake him. It was the first time she had seen him so serene and peaceful; it would be a crime to do so -so she didn't. Instead, she listened to the rhythmic sound of his breathing, and the sound of the numerous thoughts going through his head whilst he slept. It was rather fascinating for Melody; his head was a dangerous, but beautiful mess. His thoughts were so jumbled and disorganised; it was like trying to read through a unkept and messy diary- thoughts sprawled out across the lines and pages.  
Poor Wesley had fallen asleep after he had listened attentively to Melody as she told him every single aspect of her life. He now knew how she grew up -with a single father, who got into a serious obsession with alcohol; which resulted in him beating her up. And he knew one of her most deepest and darkest secrets; how she had died. She had passed away after a night of countless beatings; when her father had hit her a little too hard and knocked her out of her wits, which ended her completely.   
As for Wesley, he had revealed everything there was to know about his life as well. How he'd grown up with a drunk mother and a loving father; back when his life hadn't turned into the nightmare it is now. His mother had beaten him quite a few times, that was of course until she died in a motoring accident one night. Her tragic death was the key element to what triggered Wesley's dad to become a hateful, hateful man; and to beat his own son out of grief and frustration.   
Both of their stories were as heart wrenching as each other's, but it had never felt so refreshing and cleansing to finally get it off their chests. 

Melody had no knowledge of the time; but that didn't matter anyway- she gathered it was early hour on a Saturday morning. Anyway, they both had nowhere to be- at least that's what she had originally thought.  
Wesley gave a violent jump as he woke from his deep sleep, "Tell me it hasn't gone past eight?" being the first sentence he uttered.   
Melody reassured him, after checking on his cellphone, that it was only six in the morning, and that he had plenty of time to get back home by eight.   
"Thank you," he said after a while, followed by a pause as he brought his eyes up to hers, "for last night- thank you for everything you've done to help-"  
"Wesley, you don't need to thank me," she brushed her hand across his cheek, "you'd have done the same for me if the situation were reversed,"   
He responded with a warm smile; feeling ever so grateful to have someone like Melody walk into his life and make it just that much better and bearable.   
In fact, Melody had no other choice than to call him one of the closest friends she'd ever had. Sure, she had only met him about a week ago; but it was more than she'd ever had before in her life. He knew everything there was to know about her life; and the same went for her- and she wasn't ready to give that up any time soon. 

"I want you to come with me, Melody-" he suddenly broke the silence, flashing a mischievous smile in her direction.  
"Where to?"  
"I want to show you something- just come with me,"   
Melody would have gladly accepted the offer, but she couldn't face going outside after all those years spent inside this school. She wasn't ready to face it all; it was too much to take in at once for someone like her.   
"Please- Melody, you'll be fine; I promise,"  
He took hold of her hand and gave it a quick, tight squeeze to reassure her, "I'll be right here by your side,"  
Somehow, Wesley managed to convince her to go out and face the real world. It was so very terrifying just to think about- but she had Wesley by her side which meant she'd be safe either way- and that's all she ever wanted and needed anyway. 

She had indeed forgotten how absolutely beautiful the real world was. It was so bright and warm; full of colours and buzzing with life. Although she didn't like being around living people (Wesley obviously being the exception); she couldn't ignore the exhilarating feeling overtaking her body as she walked out of those two doors.   
Melody let herself be led by Wesley, as they walked hand in hand down a few long streets, "It must be strange for you- strange to be back out here,"  
"Strange," she agreed, "but beautiful," 

Wesley was getting some very strange looks from passersby who watched him walk with his hand hovering in midair, and heard him talk to absolutely no one. But he didn't care about them; he was the lucky one out of them all- he was the one who had Melody. 

Wesley, followed by Melody, slipped through a small gap between a wall and a large bush; which led onto a hidden open space,  
"This is so beautiful," Melody muttered as she let her eyes devour every single aspect of the flowery meadow.  
"I come here a lot- when it gets bad at home,"  
"I can see why-..."  
She brushed her finger tips along the tall grass, feeling the wet yet soft petals of each and every flower beneath her fingers.   
"Here," Wesley held a red rose in his hand, "let me put this in your hair,"  
Melody took a few reluctant steps back, which Wesley took forward; before gently placing the flower in her hair.   
"You look great,"Melody's cheeks quickly flushed, unfamiliar to the sensation as she had never been complimented by anyone, ever. Wesley chuckled at Melody, whom burst into giggles after this- happiness radiating her face.  
She mouthed a shy thank you to him, before flopping her body down to the ground, letting out a light chuckle whilst doing so.  
"Care to join me, Wez?"   
Wesley suddenly flinched at the sound of that nickname; not being able to help the terrified expression painted on his face,   
"What's wrong?"   
"My dad used to call me that; before he was the one to beat me up-"  
"Wesley, I am so sorry- I didn't k-know-"  
"Don't worry about it, I don't mind-"  
She nodded, taking her eyes off him, and back to the blue sky above them.  
"Then can I call you Mels then?" Wesley asked with a smile, joining Melody as he went to lie by her side.  
"Sure you can- we can be the infernal duo: Wez and Mels"   
They both grinned at that idea, letting a chuckle escape their lips as they both laid on the grass, in blissful obliviousness to the rest of the world and its cruelty; only paying their attention to the beauty of it.   
They spent at least an hour and a half gazing at the blue sky and the clouds which were slowly starting to form above them. They spoke about everything and anything, laughed and giggled until their stomachs hurt; they genuinely had a proper good time. Having a proper good time was so unfamiliar to both of them; making them enjoy the time spent together even more than they should have.   
"I should probably head back home," Wesley said, letting out a deep sigh after having had a good laugh at a lame joke shared between the two friends.   
"Can I at least walk you there?" Melody asked, propping herself up on her elbow.  
"I would love that," he replied, a large grin spread across his face. That grin was so beautiful on a face as scarred and broken as his; Melody honestly thought he'd be incapable of being happy again- and to her utter delight; she stood corrected. 

And so the 'infernal duo' made their way out of the beautiful, and flowery meadow; and walked down the length of Wesley's street down to his house.  
That was when disaster struck. She wished; with every single fibre in her body, that Wesley hadn't decide to go back home at that very moment.   
In fact, she didn't think she could ever be as petrified as she was when she noticed Wesley's father storm out of the front door, of a rather big looking house.  
"Wesley?" His father's voice was frightening in itself; let alone his enraged expression on his face, "what do you call this time, son?!"  
Wesley shook of fear, and took a few steps back from his approaching father, whom held his cleansed fist high up in the air, "I uh- I went to sleep at a friend's house-" Wesley had no other choice than to lie to him; he couldn't let him in on Melody, that's for sure- if he did, Wesley probably wouldn't live to see another day.   
"Well, let me make one thing clear Wesley," he approached dangerously close to him, and before anybody could stop him, Wesley received a punch right in the face, "you do not leave the house other than to go to school, understood?"   
"Y-yes," Wesley fell to the ground as nauseousness succumbed his body, "I understand,"  
"Get off the ground, and back in the house before I lock you back in the downstairs closet," he threatened him, as he gave Wesley a last hard kick in the face, resulting in his nose bleeding.   
"Wesley," Once Wesley's father had returned inside, Melody kneeled down by his battered and bloody body, "Wesley-" her eyes were starting to tear up, as she rested her head against his shoulder, "you'll be okay; I promise you'll be okay,"   
"Y-you have to go, Mels," he placed his frail hand on her damp cheek, "before he comes after you too,"  
Melody shook her head, taking his hand in hers, "He can't see me, Wez- and I'm not leaving you," she swallowed hard at the lump in her throat as she fought back the tears threatening to overflow, "-not now" 

Melody helped the injured Wesley back into the house which he called home. It could never be considered home to anyone, the house was a compete mess; furniture sprawled out across the rooms, plates and glasses shattered all over the floor- but the worst had to be the faint traces of blood found on the small shards of glass on the ground. Melody knew it had to be the blood of only one person: Wesley. And just to think that this hell on earth had been going on since he was as young as eleven years of age, was absolutely horrendous.   
When they had reached the top of the stairs and entered his bedroom, Melody helped Wesley get treated once again; dabbing cold water on the big bruise left on his cheek and giving him some cotton to cease his nose from bleeding.   
"Melody, you shouldn't be here," He whispered, once they both sat on the edge of his bed.  
"Your dad can't see me, remember?" she reminded him, "I have nowhere else to be anyway,"  
The rest of their Saturday consisted of talking about every subject to have ever existed, they occasionally played a few board games and read a few books together until night came around. When it did, Melody sat in the armchair in the corner of the room, whilst she watched over Wesley for the duration of the night. At least that way, she knew nothing would happen to him on her watch.


End file.
